iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Baldric Storm
Baldric Storm is the unacknowledged bastard child of Stannis Selmy and Lady Margaery Footly. He is a sellsword by trade, currently working in Westeros. Appearance Baldric is a born warrior, having a massive stature and standing 7'6", towering well above most others around him. His eyes are a piercing emerald green. His head is shorn completely bald, and he wears a brown beard. He is missing his little finger on his left hand and has numerous scars across his body from fighting many battles, one of them running from above his right eyebrow down across his left cheek. History Baldric is twenty three years old. He is the unacknowledged bastard child of Stannis Selmy and Lady Margaery Footly, and was conceived at a tourney while the two were drunk and revelling. His birth was a major source of controversy for House Footly and while he was raised at Tumbleton as a child, he was considered a burden and a mark of shame. His mother passed away when he was nine years old, and without Lady Margaery there to shield him from the fallout of the situation he inevitably become orphaned, living in the streets of Weeping Town. It was there he met a group of young ragtag thieves and peasant children who called themselves "The Scamps", and joined them for a time. It was during this time he lost a finger for being caught stealing a loaf of bread. One night he came back to their hideout to find all his friends dead, their bodies decapitated. He tracked down the person responsible for their deaths - A sellsword named Caspar Whitehill - and killed him, being his first kill. Unbeknownst to Baldric, Caspar himself had a contract on his head by another sellsword of the Golden Company, Duncan Pyke. When Pyke discovered that Caspar was killed by such a young boy, he took in Baldric as a page. Due to his size and strength, Baldric ended up rising the ranks of the Golden Company rather quickly, making the rank of serjeant at an impressively early age and spending eight years with the company travelling to various places between Essos and the Free Cities. In the year 368 at the age of 23, Baldric left the Golden Company to return to Westeros. Due to his long career of being a mercenary and numerous past contacts with various less-than-savory people, he has access to a sizeable information network stretching from the Stormlands to the Crownlands. His personal weapon is a warhammer which is large enough to be used two handed by a regular man, but he is tall and large enough to wield it one handed. He also wields an unmarked shield he wears strapped to his arm and a worn set of full plate armor with the sigil of a blood red stallion's head on a field of silver on it's cuirass. He wears eight gold bands around his left wrist. His horse's name is Rage. Timeline -345: Born -354: Mother dies, and Baldric is orphaned -355: Joins a group of poor peasant thieves calling themselves "The Scamps" in the trading port city of Weeping Town. -356: Has his left little finger cut off while attempting to steal a loaf of bread -360: Joined the Golden Company as a page, mostly travelling throughout the Free Cities. -368: Leaves the Golden Company and Returns to Westeros. Family Stannis Selmy - Father (Never met, deceased.) Margaerie Footly - Mother (Deceased) Arstan Selmy - Half Brother (Never met) Corenna Selmy - Half Sister (Never met)